Haroun
Haroun al-Daqiq Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 107 was a member of the Assassins who shifted his loyalties to the Houses of Dahab and a became Blood-Red Tiger Master Qolat. Re-Awakening, Part 1, by Lucas Twyman Family Haroun was born in 1112, Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 160 the son of the first Old Man of the Mountain, Hassan al-Alamut, and brother of Fatima, Shala, Chandra, Jamilah, Faida, and the adopted Adira. First Task Haroun was contacted by a merchant who wished to hire him against a rival. This merchant was his first victim, because the rival had already hired Haroun to kill the merchant. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 162 Despised Not many of the Old Man's sons show the talent for The Calling, but they all bore the mark of the Grey Woman's Curse. Only Haroun seemed untouched by the magic cast against his family so long ago. Haroun (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) The Old Man despised Haroun for it, and he quickly realized it. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, pp. 170-171 Qolat In 1127 Haroun was visited by a member of the Servants of Laramun, the secretive Qolat, whose target was to diminish the influence of the Gods over the mortals. He had realized his father would never pass him the leadership and decided to carve his own destiny. Haroun secretly became a member of the Houses of Dahab and a Qolat. Re-Awakening, Part 1, by Lucas Twyman He became the Blood Red Tiger Master, Haroun (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant Boxtext) and he quickly trained an army of Assassins loyal to him and the Qolat. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 171 Truth exposed In a meeting with the Rokugani Kolat Haroun asked to all Kolat Masters why he had to remain in the Qolat. Only Master Tiger had an answer, Haroun was not a truly son of the Old Man. The Qolat had infiltrated inside the Assassins and one nursemaid had planted Haroun as an Old Man's child, but he was not. The truth shattered Haroun but he recovered and devised a plan to seize the power of the Assassins, the Qolat and the Kolat for his own glory. Marks of the Curse Haroun began to walk lamely and planted a faked mark of the curse in his back. Haroun (LBS - The Awakening flavor and Picture) In this way he eliminated any doubt about his loyalty toward the Order, which he would use in his favor. Schism Faked death Haroun manipulated the Masters to believe he was a double agent of the Old Man, and was expelled from the Qolat. Showing his marks he gathered the male members of the Assassins and attacked the Senpet garrison, and a bloodshed happened. All the male lineage of the Old Man died that day, during the Awakening. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 160 The Cursed (LBS - The Awakening flavor) The Old Man was quickly murdered. Immortality's End (LBS - The Awakening Picture) Haroun faked his own death to control his own small troupe within the Assassins, the group known only as The Cursed, while part of the Assassins would become bodyguards of the new Caliph, Adira. Old Man's Death After the Old Man, leader of the Assassins, died in 1132, the Children of the Mountain were thrown into chaos. At this the Assassins erupted into open warfare, with Fatima controlling a small faction, Bitter Shadows (LBS - The Awakening flavor) and her second born sister Shala another. Jamilah remained as a feared assassin. Haroun revealed as a member of the Houses of Dahab and a Qolat. Hidden Agenda Haroun gained a post again the Qolat, became a Merchant King of the Houses of Dahab, and used the Qadaam as his personal army. He decided to take the title of Old Man of the Mountain, which drew the attention of the Assassins Traditionalists. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 165 In 1165 Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 161 two Merchant Kings were found murdered, their bodies left in the ritual fashion of the Daughters of the Mountain. Haroun lured her leader, his own sister Jamilah, when she tried a third King murdery. Haroun threw a Dhul Fiqar Knife and killed Jamilah, becoming the new Leader of the Assassins, Control of the Qolat conspiracy Haroun worked to take control of the Qolat conspiracy, but Ruqayah, Master Roc, and Eda Ishan, Auroch Master, did not allow it. Haroun wished to become the uncontested leader of the conspiracy, in the Sands and Rokugan. He would do what was needed, including the killing of the Qolat and Kolat Masters. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 105 Haroun managed to create an scandal that obliged Ruqayah to step down from all her public posts, and passed the House Hazaad control to her cousin. She could not get the control of the Houses of Dahab, but in 1162 the control was still in dispute. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, pp. 105, 109 Daughters of the Assassins The Traditionalists discovered the true identity of Haroun, and he had to fight the two Qolat Masters and his sisters at the same time. See also * Haroun/Meta External Links * Haroun (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant) * Haroun Exp (LBS - The Awakening) Category:Qolat Masters Category:Assassins Members Category:Dahabi Members